


Exhale: Support Conversations between Annette and Seteth

by FlashingFire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashingFire/pseuds/FlashingFire
Summary: One must breathe out as surely as they must breathe in. For Annette, this has a bit of a learning curve.Featuring alternate A-supports depending on the fate of a certain fish-loving student...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> The structure of these conversations is designed to mimic support conversation chains in Three Houses, and be plausible within that setting. Where students are involved, this typically means that the C-Support is firmly pre-timeskip, the B-support can come before or after (but generally fits better in the former time period), and the A-Support is firmly post-timeskip. The only text is character dialogue, but I have bent this rule in a few spots to express things that I would expect to happen on-screen. I do not envy the Three Houses writers for the limitations they had to work around, especially permadeath, but it did create an engaging puzzle for me to solve when writing these conversations.
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy.

Annette: (rounding a corner at speed) "Bah! Seteth! I-I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going, it's just that I overslept and I need to get to-"

Seteth: "Please, calm down, Annette. I have spoken with Professor Hanneman, and he has agreed to postpone today's magic lesson to lend me some of your time."

Annette: "He did? Oh no, did I make a mess of something?"

Seteth: "Nothing of the sort. My colleague has only the highest praise for your progress and appetite for learning."

Annette: "So he *didn't* send you to scold me for dropping his tools off of the bridge to the cathedral?"

Seteth: "No, he- I'm sorry, you dropped them from where?"

Annette: "It was an accident, I swear! I saw Mercie from far away and I wanted to wave and say hi but I forgot I was holding Professor Hanneman's measuring tools, and... well... I guess they're gonna be pretty hard to find now..."

Seteth: (sigh) "We can address that later, if necessary. Professor Hanneman tends to keep spares. In any case, would you walk with me? I have something I wish to inquire of you."

Annette: "Oh, okay, sure. How can I help?"

Seteth: "It has come to my attention that you have a remarkable work ethic. Professor Hanneman has told me as much, and other faculty share the sentiment."

Annette: "Thanks! I'm really glad to hear that. But, uh, what's the question?"

Seteth: "Professor Hanneman and others have also expressed concern that this sterling work ethic may be coming at the cost of your overall health, in particular your sleep."

Annette: "Oh..."

Seteth: "Your tone suggests this is not the first time you have heard this."

Annette: "It's... I don't know, it's just hard for me *not* to be working hard at something. There's so much I want to accomplish at Garreg Mach, and I have a limited time to do it in. I don't want to miss out on something and regret it later when I could be doing my best, right here, right now."

Seteth: "I see. That is an admirable quality, but everything has a cost. My question, Annette, is this: have you considered scheduling time to rest?"

Annette: "Scheduling... time to rest? You mean like, naptime?"

Seteth: "If you so wish. But it would not have to be limited to sleep alone."

Annette: "I'm not sure I understand. I know I could be getting more sleep, but how does taking time to *not* work help me work? Seems to me I would just get fewer things done."

Seteth: "There is that possibility, to be sure. But think of it like breathing. One must breathe out as surely as they must breathe in. For unless they breathe out, they will eventually be unable to take in more air. So it is with work and rest."

Annette: "Like breathing, huh..."

Seteth: "I can attest to this personally. My duties require me to attend to the practical and personal needs of most everyone at Garreg Mach, students, faculty and church officials alike. There are days when my tongue is worn and my pen hand aches from use. The archbishop and I both agreed many moons ago that I must rest from time to time and attend to my own state. Not just my sleep, but my emotions, troubles, relationships - all that I require to stay in good health."

Annette: "You? Take breaks? I don't think I've ever seen you without a mission to accomplish or some poor student to chew out."

Seteth: "I do stay quite busy most of the time. And I am not asking you to entirely remove a quality that so many others can learn from. All I ask is that in the midst of what you achieve, you leave room for who you are... and who you wish to be."

Annette: "I see... That gives me a lot to think about. I'll try to take your advice and schedule some time to rest."

Seteth: "That is good to hear."


	2. B-Support

_Scene: Seteth's office_

Annette: "Hello, Seteth? May I come in?"

Seteth: "Of course, Annette. Please, have a seat."

Annette: "Thanks..." 

Seteth: "...Forgive me, but you seem unusually dour. Is something troubling you? I am always willing to lend an ear."

Annette: "It's..."

Seteth: "...Yes?"

Annette: "It's not working. I mean, I'm not working, or at least not all the time, which is what you told me to do, but... I can't keep still. Most of the time, when I get to the breaks I schedule, it doesn't take long for me to get antsy and look for some way to keep me occupied."

Seteth: "I see. That does sound quite unsatisfactory."

Annette: "It’s awful! If work and rest are like breathing in and out, I feel like I'm trying to hold my breath - eventually, I have to come up for air or I'll burst!"

Seteth: "That is a very astute way to put it."

Annette: "...You think so?"

Seteth: "Yes. Rest is not merely the absence of work - one cannot simply stop breathing, as you have correctly observed. It is a state that renews and restores and allows the next work to begin in the fullest."

Annette: "And that's not just sleep right?"

Seteth: "Correct. Sleep is a common and necessary form of rest, but from what I have seen, rest can take different forms for different people. To use myself as an example once more, I find fishing a peaceful experience. However, it does not serve everyone that way. Some view it as an obstacle to obtaining food, or would rather not put up with it at all."

Annette: "That makes sense. I actually really enjoy cleaning, but that seems to be pretty rare. Most people don't seem to understand how satisfying it is to have everything right where it's supposed to be."

Seteth: "Do be careful not to rely on activities that can wear you down, satisfying as they might be."

Annette: "Well then, what other kinds of things *should* I be doing to rest? I feel like you're not leaving me very many options."

Seteth: "Consider a scenario where your responsibilities were suddenly lifted for a time. No more chores, no more duties, no more burdens or expectations. What would you do then? Where might you go? Who might you spend your time with?"

Annette: "Hah, another tough question... I guess I should have expected that. I'm not sure, honestly. I do have some close friends that I love to be with, of course, especially here, but it's... weird to try to set aside the goals I've had for myself. I'll have to spend some more time thinking about it."

Seteth: "It is something worth ample time to ponder."

Annette: "And what about you, Seteth?"

Seteth: "Pardon?"

Annette: "What would you do if Flayn were all grown up and you didn't have to be here at Garreg Mach?"

Seteth: "...Ah, yes. Once Flayn has... grown up..."

Annette: "..."

Seteth: "..."

Annette: "...Um, Seteth?"

Seteth: "Hm... Ahaha... Hahahahaha!"

Annette: "Seteth? Are you... okay?"

Seteth: "Hahaha, mmhmm, yes, it is nothing. But I must confess you have taken me aback with my own question. I too will need to spend some time pondering that scenario."


	3. A-Support (Flayn alive)

Seteth: "Good day, Annette."

Annette: "Hello, Seteth! Out for a stroll?"

Seteth: "As a matter of fact, I was hoping to catch you at the end of yours."

Annette: "Oh? Is there something I can do for you?"

Seteth: "Indeed there is. Do you remember when you asked me what I might do were I not so deeply involved at Garreg Mach?"

Annette: "I remember how flustered you were at the question! It kinda spooked me, to be honest."

Seteth: "My apologies for that. I was not prepared to envision a world where Flayn was so independent of me."

Annette: "Oh, don't worry about it. It's obvious how much you love her and care for her. I can tell that it scares you a bit, her growing up and fighting in the army and all, but you're there for her through thick and thin, and that's what counts."

Seteth: "It gives me profound joy to hear you say that. Thank you, Annette."

Annette: (small laugh) "Anytime!"

Seteth: "Now, before I forget, I did have a purpose in coming your way. I have come up with at least a partial answer to your question, and I was wondering if you might spare some time to hear it."

Annette: "Absolutely! I've got nothing scheduled right now, I'm all ears."

Seteth: "Wonderful. I have always been enchanted by the expansive, calm beauty of the sea. I have many fond memories along the Rhodos Coast in particular, so I imagine I could someday retire to a pleasant cottage and set about to writing."

Annette: "That sounds lovely! My family went there several times while I was growing up, it's a beautiful region. What would you write about?"

Seteth: "At present I take what I have learned and pass it down in the form of children's fables. The kind Flayn has adored since she was very small. I am sure I could pen many more such stories, but eventually... I would compose a memoir."

Annette: "A memoir, huh... about the war? Or about your time at Garreg Mach?"

Seteth: "About everything. My entire life. Believe it or not, I had my fair share of adventures before coming to the monastery. What's more, I have stories that I cannot share currently, but they deserve to see the light of day when the time is right. And..."

Annette: "...And?"

Seteth: "And there is a great deal of loss. A great deal, Annette."

Annette: "Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry. I've felt the pain of loss too. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Seteth: (sigh) "I am the one who should apologize. It was not my intention to burden you with difficult memories."

Annette: "It's alright. I don't let them keep me down. We've all had to stay strong to keep fighting."

Seteth: "Yes, such is the unfortunate reality. However, you will be pleased to know that the pain, while never truly gone, has been eclipsed by lasting joy."

Annette: "Oh, that's wonderful! One day, when you've finished that memoir, you have to let me read it! You've gotten me way too curious."

Seteth: "Haha, indeed! I suppose I have no choice then. Once the pages have been inked and bound, you will be among the first to read my memoir in full. Just try not to throw it off a bridge in excitement, hm?"

Annette: "Haha, no promises."


	4. A-Support (Flayn dead)

_Scene: Seteth kneeling in front of Flayn’s grave_

Seteth: “What have I wrought, for the goddess to punish me so completely and inescapably… Our family is broken. I am alone. I failed you, dear Flayn... I do not know how to go on.”

Annette: “...”

Seteth: “I… I am a wretched, withering wreck… It should have been me… I should have been the one to… to…”

Annette: “Seteth…”

Seteth: (sniff) “Who…”

Annette: “Seteth, it’s me. Annette. I came to check on you.”

Seteth: “Oh, I thought- You... you need not go to the trouble-”

Annette: “Seteth, please, stop. I’ve been listening for a while. I know you’ve been coming here every day to… to grieve.”

Seteth: “How many days… how many days has it been…”

Annette: “Seteth. Seteth, are you listening to me?”

Seteth: “I wasn’t… near enough. Please, forgive me, Flayn, for-”

Annette: “SETETH!” (wind magic blows briefly but fiercely around Seteth)

Seteth: “...!”

Annette: “You have to stop this. Stop blaming yourself. Stop wallowing in your own sadness. I know you’re hurt, more than any of us could understand, I know Flayn was who you loved more than anyone. But still, you have to stop. There are people that still need you.”

Seteth: “How long…”

Annette: “What?”

Seteth: “How long must I endure… who will be the next one to be taken from me? Who will I fail next?”

Annette: “You’re failing EVERYONE, right now!!!”

Seteth: “...”

Annette: (struggling to breathe normally)

Seteth: “I… I am sorry…”

Annette: “No, don’t be sorry! Be Seteth!”

Seteth: “I-I-I don’t…”

Annette: “Don’t be sorry. Be Seteth. Be the Seteth that cares about everyone who lives at the monastery. Be the Seteth that offers kindness and understanding when we’re lost. Be the Seteth that can root a mischievous soul to the spot with a glare. Be the Seteth that leads us into battle, lance shining in the sky, and inspires us to be braver than we are.”

Seteth: “...”

Annette: “Be the Seteth that sees the lonely girls and boys in need. Be the Seteth that noticed how exhausted I was and stepped in to help. And… be the Seteth that can stand up after he’s wounded, and heal, and then keep going, because nothing will stop him from protecting the ones he cares about.”

Seteth: “Annette… I am not the same Seteth I once was…”

Annette: “Yes you are. I just- I just know you are. Just not yet.”

Seteth: “...”

Annette: “I know it’s going to take time. It always does. But… please, Seteth. Flayn wouldn’t have wanted you to withdraw and abandon everyone like this.”

Seteth: “Do not dare presume-”

Annette: “MY FATHER LEFT ME!!!”

Seteth: “...Gilbert...”

Annette: “...My father left me. I don’t know if I’ll ever truly have him back. Don’t you… Don’t…” (sniff)

Seteth: “Annette…”

Annette: (sniff) “Don’t you leave too.”

Seteth: “...”

Annette: (on the verge of tears)

Seteth: “I… I have forgotten myself, Annette. There is truth to your words. I will…stay.”

Annette: “Seteth...Th-thank you… I-I’m sorry for... for shouting...”

Seteth: “No, please forgive me. I needed it. Come now, you’re shaking… I think we could both use some tea, and a long rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written piece of fiction in quite a long time, and the first I have ever shared on a platform like this. I was inspired primarily in three ways: a couple of high-quality support conversation comics by reddit user DJaimon, the art and writings of LunaChai (how do I tag users?), and my own dissatisfaction with Annette and Byleth's canon support chain. Since Seteth and Annette are my favorite characters in the game, I decided to make use of the COVID-19 seclusion to branch out creatively and indulge myself just a bit.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and please feel free to leave any feedback you may have, praise or criticism or anything in between. I hope this brings you some amount of joy :)
> 
> DJaimon's Jeralt and Seteth C-Support: https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/dh9nx1/csupport_jeralt_and_seteth_part_1/  
> DJaimon's Jeralt and Seteth B-Support: https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/dkj812/bsupport_jeralt_and_seteth_part_2/


End file.
